White Reflection
by Gundam Pilot Sango
Summary: This is a story. As any story,it's about a boy and a girl. But this isn't the Cinderella type story. It's a story about learning that you are not alone. The steps in her life may be more sturdy now.


White Refelction Re: I do NOT own anything.Digimon or this song! I only own Rei and Miyra,Tessa,Bobby.  
  
This is a story. As any story,it's about a boy and a girl. But this isn't the Cinderella type story. It's a story about learning that you are not alone. The steps in her life may be more sturdy now.  
  
My mother poured me some orange jucie as my father sat in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. "Good morning honey."he said putting down the paper. After breakfast we got in the car and headed towards the photo- house where we had or family picture taken-  
Rewind I could still hear my parents fighting. In my head. I remember when I was small, in kindergarden, when my parent's fought, I would always go to my neighbor, Jenrya's, house and hangout there. He would hug me and say everything would be alright. I always felt a thousand times better. That was when I was five. Now I was fifteen. But even if my parents had devoriced ten years ago,I would still run to him when I was afraid.  
I remember when my Grandmother died. The first person I saw who cried as much as I did, was him. He loves me and my family, as I,his. He was the perfect friend. Loyal,kind,smart,protective,considerite,respesctful,decent,fair,honest,coura gous,and compansionite.He was very surpising. He was messy and kind of free willed, but I knew that looks could be decieving.  
"Hey Ruki!Wake up!"I woke up aburtly, to see darckness surrounding Jenrya. What the hell was he doing here this early?I looked over at my clock.12:20 A.M?! "Jen? Why are you here?"I wisperd. "I want to take you somewhere."he said grinning. I reached over to my bedside table and turned on my light. I looked int he merrior. I looked auful. My hair was in my face and I looked like I never got any sleepYet he didn't mind.  
"Up and at 'em, gorgues."he said reading my mind. "Where are we going?"I heared thunder and saw lightning. "In the storm?" "Yeah. C'mon. I realy want to show you this place."I got up, still in my nightie and brushed my hair and washed my face. "Here"he said handing me a yellow rain jacket. "It's cold outside."he shiverd. I wrote a quick note to my mom and turned off my light. Then we sneaked out my window climbing carefully down his ladder.  
"So where are we going?"I said through the rain. "You'll see."he said laughing. Jenrya was such a little kid at times. "Ruki.....close your eyes."he said holding my hand. I looked at him confused. "Just do it."I shrugged and shut my eyes. "Now don't open them untill I tell you too."he said. I felt him lead me up stairs and up a rail. He pulled my arms wide and told me to stay calm. "Okey.......open your eyes."he wisperd. I did. My eyes widend and I gasped. It was so beautiful. Somehow the little bugger got me up the railings of the WeastShinjuku dock. It was high and you could see forever.  
I slowly turned my head to face him. He had his eyes fixed on me. "Wow Jen...............this is.............amazing."I said. "I saw this place last night and I thought,Wow it's beautiful...but something was missing. It needed you to be the most perfect,beautiful thing in the world."I looked at him and smiled. He was sooo sweet. "Thanks Jen.". Then something I didn't expect happend. He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't pull back. I just stayed there. It seemed so perfect. So romantic. So amazing.....so...so.............so right. I knew at once that that was where I needed to be.  
Chapter 2:Of Corse  
"Hey Ruki!"I turned to see my friend, Juri Kato. "Hey girl!"she smiled. "So..............you look happy. What happend?"Was I THAT obvious? "What do you mean?Nothing happend."She eyeballed me. "What?" "Nothing Ruki. It's just I've never seen you so-" "Hey guys!"we turned to see Jenrya. I smiled. "Hey yourself." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and I batted him playingly. "Who gave you permission to do that?"I asked laughing. "What? Now I need your permission?I don't care what you think."he said immitating me. "I want revenge!"I said kissing him back. Then we noticed Juri. She was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Ohhhhhh! Goodie!"she shriked. We coverd our ears. "Woah....Jenrya.......this is a shreick commin' from the make-out queen."she blushed. "You guys make a cute couple. You guys look like your made for eachother."Juri said defencivily. "Gomen."he said. "Stop being so sweet.Act like a real guy."I joked. "Okey.......let's have sex then."I looked at Juri and we both blushed. "I said be like a guy. Not be henti."he laughed. "What?It's not like I havn't seen you naked before."I blushed even more. When we were little......I know this sounds nasty....but.......we took showers togeather. We didn't mind untill we were ten. But he was right. We have seen eachother naked.  
"Eww!Jenrya!We were much younger when hat happend!We've both grown up!"I looked at him disgusted. "I bet your figure is just as pretty!"I look my bookbag and smaked him with it. "What?"he laughed. "Your henti!"I shouted. He laughed. "Well....I'm a guy. What'd ya expect? Me to be a gentle 'I want to get to know you beter before we do it'kind of guy?"I had to admit..............he seemed more actactive being a 'C'mon honey' kind of guy then the Quatre type of guy.  
Chapter 3:The Thing You Do  
The storm rattled my house that night. Since my mom was out, Jenrya was sleeping over. His hands raked through my hair as we watched 'Mulan Rouge'. I was crying by the end. "Is something wrong?"he asked. What was this guy even watching this movie?! I guess even a pacifist isn't as emotional as girls. "Satine just died!Just when her and Cristian confessed their feelings for eachother."he looked blankly at me. "Just think if I died!"I used plain englash. "I'd be real mad."hesaid not getting it. What an idiot! "Forget about it!"I grumbled.  
We went to bed "Ironic"  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight He won the lottery and died the next day It's a black fly in your Chardonnay It's a death row pardon two minutes too late And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye He waited his whole damn life to take that flight And as the plane crashed down he thought "Well isn't this nice..." And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you When you think everything's okay and everything's going right And life has a funny way of helping you out when You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up In your face  
  
A traffic jam when you're already late A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife It's meeting the man of my dreams And then meeting his beautiful wife And isn't it ironic...dontcha think A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out Helping you out 


End file.
